


More Resilient

by plumandfinch



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumandfinch/pseuds/plumandfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still wears her lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Resilient

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steggyweek2k16 Day 6: Skinny Steve and/or PeggyCap.

She still wears her lipstick. Even though the uniform is darker ( _ “It’s stealth,” Howard explains. She levels him with a glance. “I know what stealth is, Howard.” _ ) she insists on the slash of red. She doesn’t change in quite the way Steve had which, she admits only to herself, is rather a relief. Instead she is just stronger, faster, more resilient. Then again, the serum this time is different, without Erskine, so who knows what would have happened if things had been different.

 

They say it’s for morale. Only the team really knows what happened in the Valkyrie. ( _ She idly wonders when there is a quiet moment if the serum intensified her emotions or if she would have always felt the sadness of her loss with this particular keening ache. _ ) The Commandos know that her shield is only an alloy, light but not quite as strong and Phillips keeps her out of the limelight, the war’s too far gone to do much press anyway. Instead it’s mission after punishing mission until Hydra is burned to the ground and they’re dancing in Trafalgar Square.

 

Then the rules change. The team is all separated and she’s rather unceremoniously reassigned to dolts who don’t recognize even her non-enhanced worth. She runs her own missions and skirts rules and procedures, She’s shot, stabbed, burned, choked, broken and it takes ten years for her to realize she’s trying to find the wall. But it turns out there isn’t one so she lives and lives and hardens and hardens until there’s a text ( _ “It’s a cell phone, Aunt Peg,” Tony explains. She levels him with a glance. “I know what a cell phone is, Tony.” _ ) so she’s there to see him wake up and her heart finally cracks back open with joy.


End file.
